Unas Gracias Tardías Oneshot
by angarzafir
Summary: Han pasado más de doscientos años y Shion está recibiendo de nuevo los rostros del pasado. Pero uno le recordará que debe un agradecimiento.


**Unas Gracias Tardías**  
**  
Temas:** Drama, Angst, Amistad  
**Personajes:** Shion, Shaka, Asmita  
**Resumen:** Han pasado más de doscientos años y Shion está recibiendo de nuevo los rostros del pasado. Pero uno le recordará que debe un agradecimiento.  
**Cronología:** SS Original xDDDDDD

Me vino esta idea para unir un poco Shion con Asmita a través de Shaka. Me encanto el resultado y bueno, es mi primer trabajo con el SS Original. No será el último… me encantará unir tiempos… xDDD

La mirada clara del mayor se poso sobre el niño, desorbitado, con una clara impresión que fue legible por el adolescente que lo acompañaba. Se levanto sobre sus pies, dejando caer el mantón de gracia que lo cubría, con el asombro aún palpable tras las arrugas que se habían dibujado por su rostro. Pensó que ya estaba acostumbrado, no era la primera vez que encontraba una visión del pasado que joven vivió hace ya tantas décadas atrás. Varios de los aprendices a dorado los había reconocido, había podido detectar un poco de aquellos compañeros que pelearon y murieron a su lado. Aún así, ese menor que tenía en frente tenía algo especial, algo que lo conmovió tan profundamente de forma indescriptible. Su corazón latió pesadamente, trago grueso conforme estudiaba la minúscula estructura del pequeño de cabellos rubio, que lo observaba asombrado y extasiado con sus dos esmeraldas brillantes. Esas pupilas llenas de vida y luz, esas que en esta vida si disfrutaban del sol.

–Gran Patriarca, ¿se encuentra bien? –pregunto el adolescente de cabellos castaños, con una cinta roja que decoraba su frente. La viva imagen de aquel general del ejército que él vio morir.

–Si, Aioros. ¿Puedes presentarme al pequeño?

–Sí, él es Shaka. Viene de la India y ha presentado cualidades para poder optar por la armadura de oro de Virgo.

–Supongo que sí… –murmuro el anciano, posando de nuevo su mirada al joven–. Shaka, espero que te sientas bien en este lugar y puedas desarrollar el potencial cósmico que reside en ti.

El niño lo miro con sus hermosas pupilas, para luego sonreírle tímidamente asintiendo. No sabía porque razón había tenido la necesidad de olvidar la costumbre que lo gobernaba desde muy pequeño y permitirle ver a ese hombre de edad sus ojos. Algo por dentro le había empujado a hacerlo, como si fuese una necesidad contenida durante siglos.

Luego del acto de reverencia, ambos jóvenes abandonaron la sala patriarcal, dejando a Shion a solas con sus recuerdos que aunque estuvieran empolvados por los años que han caído sobre ellos, solo era cuestión de sacudirlos un poco para verlos con la misma vivacidad de antes. Se dirigió a su trono, pensativo, cayendo con todo su peso y quitando su casco dorado para posarlo entre sus piernas. Su rostro pálido, plegado entre las arrugas del tiempo, no podía ocultar sus pupilas vivaces de color, nostálgicas. Ese niño era su viva imagen, tal como los demás, pero con algo especial. Este podía ver…

Asmita de Virgo.

Recuerda que cuando lo conoció un rubor en su mejilla había subido a su rostro, mas no por vergüenza, sino por celos. Su maestro Hakurei hablaba maravillas de él, decía que eran un prodigio, un joven sabio, lleno de gracia, de habilidades que él sabía no podría igualar. El solo titulo con el cual se referían a ese menor de ojos cerrados hacía palidecer a cualquiera. "El más cercano a los dioses", ¿qué clase de persona era? Pronto la curiosidad infantil lo hacía vigilarlo en Jamir, mientras se recostaba sobre cualquier prado fresco para flexionar sus rodillas y sentarse durante horas. Era molesto, aburrido, reservado y al mismo tiempo, misterioso e intrigante. Ver la muestra de su cosmos cuando Hakurei lo amenazaba era impresionante, haciéndole entender el desnivel que existían entre ellos. Pronto se resignó, era claro que no podía competir con el aire divino que emanaba de ese ser incierto.

Recordó una vez que bajo el manto de estrellas en el firmamento, su maestro lo encontró reclinado sobre sus piernas, pensativo, deprimido al ver que nada podía para hacerle llamar su atención, con los celos de un niño que no quería expresar por orgullo. El anciano había leído perfectamente dentro de él, como solía hacerlo, y se limito a sentarse a su lado mirando las hermosas constelaciones del cielo. Luego posó su mirada en él más joven, con la ternura oculta que muy pocas veces dejaba transmitir. El menor estaba avergonzado después del espectáculo que había armado. Quería probarle a su maestro que Asmita no era ciego… no podía ser ciego si caminaba con seguridad por una trampa de objetos que él mismo había preparado. Ante las acusaciones del pequeño, el invitado abrió sus parpados para dejarle ver, ahora sin aire, las pupilas claras empañadas por la oscuridad. Solo fue suficiente eso. Ni las palabras duras de su maestro recriminándole, ni el gesto de molestia del ciego serían capaces de lastimarlo más que el solo hecho de ver esos ojos ensombrecidos.

–Shion, ¿Quieres hablar sobre lo ocurrido?

–Maestro… ¿Cómo puedo disculparme con él?

–Primero deberías perdonarte a ti…–murmuro con cariño el mayor –. No tienes la culpa por dudar. Hasta yo mismo tuve mis reservas, pero, eso es lo que precisamente le hace ganar mis respetos.

–No puedo pelear contra eso…–susurro el menor, sintiéndose como un insecto en medio de una multitud.

–No necesitas competir… Cada uno de nosotros tenemos una misión en la vida. Tu misión es distinta a la de Manigoldo, o a la de Asmita, a la de cualquier otra persona aquí. No debemos competir con los demás, solo debemos buscar ocupar el lugar que nos corresponde…

Ciertamente, su maestro tenía razón. Cada quien tenía una misión, un puesto que ocupar en los anales de la historia que para su infantil mente era difícil de comprender… al menos, para ese tiempo no había comprendido el suyo. Pensándolo ahora, cada quien cumplió cabalmente con las posiciones destinadas por la historia, por la guerra. Aún se preguntaba si estaba cumpliendo la suya como se merece. Lastimosamente no se dio cuenta de cuando les tocaba ir a tomar sus lugares, de cuando tenía que verlos partir…

Ahora, siglos después él se reencuentra con ellos y es difícil ocultar la alegría y la nostalgia junta que agolpa a su pecho. La soledad parecía ceder cada vez que escuchaba las sonrisas de los menores llenar de vida ese santuario antes abandonado y no podía explicar el significado que tenía ver de nuevo esos rostros conocidos. Y aún así, el del joven niño que acababa de conocer le había dejado una sensación desbordante de felicidad. Asmita había reencarnado y esta vida había decidido ser favorable con él, dejándole luz a los ojos. Shaka significaba para él la dulce retribución de un sacrificio que llego por sorpresa para todos, uno que nadie esperaba y que finalmente, nadie tuvo tiempo de agradecer.

Esa noche había sido turbia. Sintieron de cerca el temor, el pánico al recibir la visita de la misma muerte, inmovilizándolos por completo, haciéndolos sentir tan impotente, derrumbando su orgullo dorado. Las esperanzas parecían desvanecerse en el aire. Su diosa había perdido el manto protector que los cubría, estaba agotada luego de enfrentarse con el gran patriarca ante el dios, no tendría fuerza de levantar otro Kekai que pudiera detener el renacimiento de los espectros. Recordó como cerró sus puños airado consigo mismo, airado por no ser más fuerte, por no poder hacer algo para evitar que el sacrificio de Albafica, a quien había visto morir y tuvo que cargar con su cuerpo hasta su templo, se viera mancillado. Las lagrimas tomaron forma en sus mejillas, siendo secadas por sus manos temblorosas que lo obligaban a tener algo de orgullo, algo aunque sea.

Respondió a sus impulsos y no fue el único. Cada dorado abandono las puertas de su templo para certificar la seguridad de su diosa, el gran patriarca y los dos dorados que estaban con ellos. Entró a la sala patriarcal casi sin aire, y observo los rostros sombríos de sus compañeros que lograron llegar antes que él. Aldebaran cargaba el cuerpo herido de Sisyphus con su flecha, su propia flecha dorada, clavada en el pecho. La sensación de ahogo en su pecho no tenía nombre, su corazón latía pesadamente, pero duro, grueso y asfixiado. El Cid, con expresión fúnebre se encargo de tomar el cuerpo de Sisyphus entre sus brazos, no sin antes enviarle a través de su mirada un desolado silencio que embargo la sala. Aldebaran estaba consternado, como nunca lo había visto. No era para menos, la situación era agobiantemente insoportable.

Viro su mirada hacia su diosa, quien tenía entre sus manos un rosario envuelto en sangre. La sangre, la sangre llamó a sus sentidos, paralizándolo por completo. Inmediatamente, sintió como en silencio esa sangre en cada cuenta resonaba con la armadura del Santo de Pegaso, quien también estaba allí, cabizbajo. Su corazón se detuvo en el instante, en un golpe seco que lo hizo palidecer. Su amigo Dohko lo había detectado, tomándolo en el hombro al ver que mareado perdía el equilibrio… Lo sabía, lo había detectado… esa sangre era de Asmita. En ese momento su memoria lo llevo a horas antes, que lo vio bajar de su templo, emitiéndole una última sonrisa que caló en su alma… era su despedida. Su voz estaba trabada por las lagrimas que furtivas empezaron a correr, sin freno, sin riendas, solo libres y desbocadas por un dolor pulsante en su pecho. Intento desesperado sentir su cosmos en algún lugar pero no quedaba nada de él… ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Quién pudo ser tan fuerte como para asesinarlo? Otra vez emitió su mirada enrojecida a ese rosario que parecía buscar consolarlo con el cálido cosmos que lo rodeaba.

–¿Dónde está Asmita de Virgo?

Esa pregunta cayó pesadamente en los pisos de mármol. La diosa levanto su mirada enrojecida, sujetando con fuerza aquellas cuencas claras que estaba entre sus manos. Quien pregunto, era nada más y nada menos que Degel de Acuario. La voz de él también estaba en un hilo sombrío, como si temiera oír respuesta. Quizás, tal como él, había detectado el cosmos en ese artefacto y había intentado ubicarlo en algún punto del mundo, sin resultado. Dohko fue quien hablo, con voz temblorosa, como si hubiera recordado algo que de golpe lo hubiera desarmado…

–Él me dijo que se dirigía a su muerte…

Sus lágrimas no hallaban como detenerse… ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Cómo murió? Estaba desesperado pensando en las millones de posibilidades, buscando una respuesta, una razón, ¡un algo! Intento subir la mirada y buscar respuesta en Aldebaran, pero parecía que ese hombre hubiera sido cortado en dos. Los ojos de tauro estaban ensombrecidos, mucho más que los ojos ciegos de Asmita que vio esa noche. Algo había pasado, lo sabía, pero temía preguntarlo. Fue entonces cuando Manigoldo dio un paso, posando su mirada brillante, decidida a su maestro. El gran patriarca lo entendió y caminando cansadamente hasta su trono, se sentó, haciendo una pausa como si buscara encontrar las mejores palabras para semejante momento.

El silencio pesado fue suficiente para acompañar la velada, mientras escuchaban las palabras de su líder, seguras, fuertes, claras, sin señal de titubeos que hicieran vacilar sus cosmos.

Hades había tenido que retirarse antes de que fuera derrotado. Sisyphus se encontraba en un estado que aún se desconocía, pero por el rastro de cosmos que quedaba dentro de él había esperanzas. En cuanto al kekai, ya no era necesario. Asmita de Virgo había ido a Jamir para convertir un collar de frutos recolectados del infierno y crear un rosario que se encargaría de sellar las almas de los espectros. Ya algunas cuentas habían sido teñidas de negro. Para crear esta arma que les aseguraba la igualdad de condiciones en esta guerra Santa, ahora estando un paso más adelantados en comparación a las anteriores, Asmita de Virgo había quemado todo su cosmos, hasta morir… Luego del vacío de voz que acobijo la sala, fue Degel el único que pudo formular algunas preguntas, intentando vanamente de mantener el tono de voz: "¿Cómo habían encontrado los frutos en los infiernos, quien los hallo y quien les dijo sobre cómo usarlos?" La respuesta fue paralizante, pulsante, desgarradora. El gran patriarca explico que era eso lo que hacía Asmita encerrado en su templo. Un plan ideado desde no se sabía cuánto tiempo, y que a través de las meditaciones, Asmita había recorrido los infiernos en busca de la vulnerabilidad de su enemigo. Su soledad, su exclusión, todo era por su misión.

Degel guardo silencio, bajando su rostro detrás de su cabello. Aldebaran fue quien hablo, en un aullido casi inaudible que sacudió sus fibras arianas: "Digno santo de Athena". Levantó su mirada para poder ver la expresión, ahora brillante, del toro que parecía sentirse perseguido por las dudas que había profesado abiertamente en contra de Asmita y ver ahora, que todo tenía un significado mucho más intrínseco que su limitada visión humana era incapaz de detectar…

El anciano solía recordar esa noche cada vez que se encontraba, en los patios de entrenamiento, con la figura del menor rubio con sus piernas flexionadas y meditando, tranquilamente, debajo de una palma para resguardarse del calor asfixiante del verano. Su mirada parecía revitalizarse con solo observarlo crecer y parecerse tanto a él. Quería vivir lo suficiente, lo necesario para poderlo ver con la figura que representaba la juventud con la que murió Asmita y así, agradecerle, pensando en él, su sacrificio desinteresado en la guerra santa anterior. Pensó que pasaría mucho tiempo para ello, pero si ya había esperado 200 años, podía esperar una década más. Cada vez que sentía que su cuerpo desfallecía solo era necesario sujetar entre sus manos el rosario que ahora reposaba como adorno en su cuello para poder recuperar las energías, la juventud añeja que despertaba en las tierras de Jamir.

Pasaron algunos años desde aquella primera vez que lo vio y tal como esperaba y sabía, Shaka había ganado su derecho para poseer y vestir la hermosa armadura de Virgo y así resguardar el sexto templo. Aún era un niño, pero le satisfacía enormemente que su sucesor tuviese ese don especial que lo hacía visiblemente más alto que los demás. Le hacía justicia a los recuerdos que guardaba de él. Entendió que había llegado el momento que había esperado, para poderse dirigir a él como el Santo de Virgo, Shaka. Espero ansiosamente en su recinto, con unas expectativas pocas veces sentidas en otros eventos. Algo le decía a su senil piel que ese día era especial y por alguna razón no podía negarlo sino reforzarlo. Se encontraría con el sucesor de aquel que hizo el sacrificio más importante de la guerra santa en la que sobrevivió.

Los soldados abrieron las puertas. El joven adolescente vistiendo la honorable armadura dorada estaba frente a él, visiblemente holgada, pero imponente, preciosa. Podía escuchar como la armadura parecía cantar gozosa por tener a su dueño. Eso le confortaba en gran manera. Con una señal dió aviso para que los guardias lo dejaran solo con el nuevo santo dorado. Esto era especial, era un momento único que él había estado esperando por mucho tiempo.

Vio reclinado a Shaka frente a él, con su casco dorado reposando a un lado de sus manos y su rostro escondido entre su cabello. Shion podía observar las brillantes hebras doradas que gobernaba su cabeza y daba un visto divino a toda su envestidura.

–Aquí estoy Gran Patriarca, Shaka de Virgo a sus órdenes.

–Shaka de Virgo… –repitió el anciano con dulzura –, has cumplido con todos los requisitos para portar la gloriosa armadura dorada de virgo. Estoy seguro que serás un digno santo de oro como tus antecesores.

–Gracias… –dijo el menor con una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción.

–Había esperado este día. Hay algo que debo devolverle al santo dorado de Virgo.

El menor subió su rostro para sentir con sus sentidos, absorto, al gran patriarca extraer de su cuello aquel rosario. Luego se puso de pie, obligando que el menor reclinara de nuevo su cabeza, aún asombrado y visiblemente intimidado por la presencia que la experiencia, los años, la vida misma transmitía en él. Shion se detuvo frente al dorado, sosteniendo entre sus manos aquel rosario creado hace más de 200 años, acariciándolo una última vez. Murmuro con su voz baja un leve agradecimiento por las noches cobijadas, por las fuerzas, por la sola compañía en un camino difícil que se ha extendido por ya mucho tiempo. Sabía que quien había estado con él por esos dos siglos era precisamente aquel a quien por celos le hizo sentir penosamente la realidad de su ceguera, aquel que con una sonrisa se despidió en el firmamento, en eterno silencio.

Abrió finalmente sus ojos claros, brillantes, palpitante de emociones que embargaba a su piel, y le pidió al menor que extendiera sus manos sobre su cabeza. Habiendo obedecido, poso con delicadeza el rosario en las jóvenes manos, pequeñas, delgadas, vivas como fueron las suyas alguna vez. Luego, cerró con sus manos el puño del menor y lo soltó, dando un paso atrás para darle espacio a que el joven dorado palpara el objeto entre sus dedos.

–Este es el rosario de 108 cuentas que se encargará de sellar las almas de los espectros en nuestra guerra santa–El menor levanto su expresión perpleja ante él, entendiendo el importante momento del que era protagonista –. Fue creado por tu antecesor, Asmita de Virgo, en la guerra donde sobreviví. Ahora, paso la tutela de su protección a ti, Shaka de Virgo, su sucesor.

–Asmita de Virgo… –Murmuro el menor extasiado sintiendo entre sus dedos el legendario objeto–… aún puedo sentir su cosmos en él.

–Así es, aún a pesar de doscientos años una remanente de su cosmos sigue a…

Shion no pudo terminar de articular la expresión, cuando vio frente a sus ojos como el cosmos del menor se agito con fuerza, obligándolo a dar un paso atrás impresionado. Frente a él, frente a él ahora no veía al joven Shaka a quien le acaban de entregar su armadura dorada… Frente a él estaba el mismo Asmita de Virgo, con sus ojos cerrados y el rosario en mano. El anciano quedo pálido de asombro, con sus piernas que parecían desfallecer, hasta darse cuenta, que no era el viejo y acabado cuerpo lo que Asmita veía… Frente a Asmita estaba su juventud encarnada, aquel día que por primera vez se puso las vestiduras del patriarca para ocupar el puesto que le tocaba en los anales de la historia, inseguro de ser capaz de hacerlo, dolido por todas las muertes que cargaba en sus hombros y por todas las vidas que ahora levantaba con sus manos, incrédulo, golpeado, herido…

El tiempo se detuvo entre ellos, en un espacio que por blanco parecía infinito.

–Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Shion de Aries… –murmuro Asmita con una sonrisa cálida, de esas que nunca tardaba en entregar pero pocos pudieron recibir por los prejuicios infundados que lo rodeaban.

–… Mucho…

–Has hecho un gran trabajo. Protegiste este objeto con tu vida hasta regresarlo. Valoro mucho tu dedicación.

Shion dejo que dos lágrimas cubrieran sus mejillas rojas de dolor, de emoción, de infinita gloria que no podía describir.

–No… yo soy quien debo agradecerte a ti Asmita. Gracias a ti tuvimos esperanzas en el momento que parecía que la oscuridad nos estaba tragando. Gracias a ti conseguí las fuerzas de continuar, gracias al cosmos que dejaste envolviendo este rosario, a tu sangre, a tu sacrificio…

–Shion… no te inclines a mí…

–Asmita…déjame hacer esto… –murmuro ahogado el ariano, dejando que sus lagrimas cayeran en la eterna blancura del momento–… he esperado dos siglos para poder hacerlo.

Asmita observo con una hermosa expresión de dulzura a Shion, quien reclinado frente a él, le mostraba sus respetos, no como patriarca, no como dorado, sino como persona. Sin reprochar, el rubio asintió con su rostro, en señal de recibir el gesto.

–Gracias Asmita… gracias por tu sacrificio, en nombre de toda nuestra generación. Prometo, que volveremos a teñir ese rosario con la sangre oscura de los espectros.

–Así es… y ahora que le has entregado el rosario al joven Shaka, podré mostrarle mis experiencias abiertamente. Lo prepararé, lo prepararé para que esta guerra santa llegue a su fin para siempre.

–Si… junto con Dohko, nos encargaremos de acabar con este ciclo de guerras.

Otra sonrisa, una última, vio desvanecerse hasta que la visión fue borrada, el hechizo roto, la reunión acabada.

Shaka volvió en sí, encontrándose en la misma posición pero algo desubicado. Vio frente a él al patriarca, quien le había dado sus espaldas y luego devolvió su atención sobre el objeto, tomándolo con fuerza. Al sentir la señal de la mano del anciano, Shaka entendió que debía abandonar el lugar, inquieto, sintiendo que había sido testigo de algo que no podía descifrar. Shion en tanto, en la sala, secaba sus lágrimas vibrando de emoción, tranquilo, sereno, como si hubiese recuperado su juventud de antaño… Unas gracias tardías más no por ello olvidadas…


End file.
